Father of my Baby
by pink fluff
Summary: Saint Hermione, virgin prude, gets knocked up by the most unlikely person imaginable. but don't tell anyone, her boyfriend doesn't know. WARNING: mentions of sex and profanity
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: hello all. This idea just popped into my head very recently and thot I shud try it out. Tell me what u think on ur way out. Appreciate it, thnx.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom twisting her hand towel into small knots. Every so often she would stand up and pace about the small area but only to drop back down or seat herself on the face of the toilet seat, while still nervously tapping her foot. Oh, the anxiety was positively driving her up the wall! Who knew 5 minutes was so long? She began nervously twirling her hair on its ends.

'I can't possibly be…can I?'

She couldn't imagine what it would mean if she was. Hermione pushed the hair out of her face and refrained from panicking.

'No, I can't be thinking so negatively. But if I am… oh Merlin, the consequences-'

A knock from the other side of the locked door rang throughout the confinement of the small bathroom. At first she froze and kept silent, hoping they would eventually go away.

"Hermione? You alright in there?"

She wrung the towel in her hands. "Yea, just give me a minute," she yelled back, trying not to convey the frazzled state she was currently in. She let the towel slip from her fingers as she jumped forward to grab the white plastic stick sitting untouched by the sink. With the other hand she snatched the instruction box and looked up at her reflection.

"Well, this is it," she told the girl staring back. "There's no turning back now."

Drawing in one final breath she slowly and reluctantly pinned her eyes down to the stick then back at the box. A thin blue strip had magically appeared on the stick. Without her knowing it, Hermione's knees grew weak and gave way right beneath her as she collapsed on the floor with legs sprawled on either side of her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered under her quivering breath, the world around her starting to spin. Had she only known at the moment that her entire life was about to change.

* * *

**AN**: well, how was it? Don't really hav a definitely plot or anything to go with this so ur ideas wud be a big help…or if I shud even continue this at all :P 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: sorri I forgot a disclaimer b4, so heres one now; not mine.

**AN**: thnx for the reviews guys! im so happy ppl actually like this one :D neway, after reading some suggestions, i finally got some direction in the story. heres some info u need to kno: Hermione is 3 months pregnant. any ques? just ask. btw, everything in _italics_ is a flashback to 3 months ago. ok here goes chappie 2 enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hermione was still sitting on the bathroom floor hugging her knees while rocking herself back and forth. She was mumbling something softly to herself, haunting words such as, "baby", "life changed", and "forever". She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone banging on the door.

"Mione you almost done? Coz I desperately need to go."

Hermione blinked several times before scrambling up to her feet. "Uh… just a minute Ron! I'll be out soon, I promise." She tossed the box and the pregnancy test into the trash and grabbed some toilet paper to dab at her wet face smeared with tears. After sniffling for a bit, she made sure the pregnancy test was well hidden in the trash bin and she turned the knob.

"It's all yours," she said, keeping her head down while walking past him. Ron grabbed her arm and made her to face him.

"Mione? Mione, what's wrong?" He looked concerned as he studied her face. "Have…have you been crying?" He laid a hand upon her cheek and held her close, tilting up her chin to get a better view.

"You have! Why, what happened? What's wrong?" He held her in his arms gently, like he would a fragile porcelain doll.

"Nothing!" she snapped, pulling away from him. "Ron, honestly. I'm fine." He regarded her for a minute, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "Don't you need to use the loo?" It took him a moment of realization until he started squeezing his legs together.

"Right…but don't think we're done talking about this." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing through the bathroom door.

Hermione sighed and crashed her head into her hands. "What am I going to tell him?" she groaned. She couldn't stand the idea of lying to him but she couldn't very well tell him the truth either. She already lied to Ron once before (which is how she got into this mess in the first place) and that had nearly killed her. She can almost recall that same queasy feeling she had that morning he uttered the four words she least expected to hear. It had been months ago but the event still fresh I her mind like it was only yesterday.

_Hermione nervously fumbled for the keys to her flat and allowed herself in. It was rather difficult, having her hands shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Get a hold of yourself Hermione!" she quietly scolded herself. "This is not_ _your fault…not entirely." She took one last heave of breath and steadily began shuffling her feet towards the kitchen. "Oh Merlin, who am I kidding. He's going to hate me if he found out!"_

_As Hermione was passing the couch, which was facing away from the front door, she heard someone stir followed by a muffled voice. "Hermione?"_

_She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to face her boyfriend who was now sitting up on the couch still half-asleep. She moved her mouth open then closed but no words came out. "Hi," she said finally in a strangled voice. Not finding the strength to say more than that, she turned away quickly heading for the comforts of isolation her bedroom offered._

"_Wait Mione."_

"_I don't feel like talking right now okay Ron-" she replied hurriedly, refusing to look at him again even as she spoke._

"_I know you don't. And…" he hesitated for a short moment before continuing. "And I know why." Hermione froze. He knew? How could he know, he wasn't there. "It's about last night, isn't it?"_

_She was trembling as she watched Ron walk around the couch and stop right in front of her. She knew what was to come. He was going to break up with her, tell her she's a horrible person and a bad girlfriend. Or worse, he could kick her out of their apartment. Where will she stay then? Harry's maybe…?_

"_Listen Ron. Before you say anything, I just wanna explain." She was desperate, desperate and foolish. "Please let me explain-"_

_She was silenced as Ron placed a finger over her lips. "There's nothing to explain. I understand perfectly well." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. This was it. The moment she dreaded since she woke up earlier that morning and discovered a man's body laying next to her, a man other than Ron. And what's more, she woke up on that man's couch._

"_And I'm sorry."_

_Hermione opened her eyes, peering at him through a veil of confusion. "What?" Was she hearing right? Was Ron apologizing for her own faults?_

"_I pushed you away after that fight we had last night, and I'm sorry. You're right. You were absolutely right."_

_She was completely and utterly confused. She was sure Ron would be lashing at her right now but instead, he was apologizing. Why would he be apologizing?_

_He gingerly took her hands in his. "That girl, she meant nothing to me. It's you that I love and…well, I've been thinking." He looked away turning to a slight tinge of pink. "I've been thinking a lot actually – even more after you stormed out – well, I just don't know what I'd do without you." He glanced up again to meet her eyes, while the majority of her mind still fought with misunderstanding. "I wanted to wait at a more appropriate time to do this but – oh, hell with it." He slowly got down on one knee. As he did so, Hermione's heart began to race rapidly against her ribs. _

"_Ron…?" she squeaked._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_For a while, actually for the longest while, she was speechless. All she could do was stare at him wide-eyed, the shock ever-so-slowly wearing off. So it was safe to assume Ron had no clue what she'd been up to recently. It was cruel to keep him in the dark though, wasn't it? But Ron kept his eyes on her determinedly. He rose to his feet again._

"_I know you're upset with me…outraged even all because of her, and our fight…but I swear to you. Luna is nothing to me. And that kiss, it was nothing. I didn't even wanna kiss her. You're the one I want. I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me to prove how much I love. Because that's what I want; I want a life with you." He took a breath to examine the indiscernible expression she held on her face. "Please Mione. Please say yes," he said, taking a velvet box out from his pocket and opening it to reveal a golden ring with a pear-shaped diamond in the centre._

**AN:** a ha! so Hermione's engaged to Ron but its not his -gasp- i was afraid it mite end up sounding confusing n all so please review…i live for it :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** all characters are not mine, sadly enough.

**AN:** weeee! theres more flashbacks in this one…ok fine, theres gonna be flashbacks in almost every chappie. remember, ones in _italics_ are the flashbacks. I hope u like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it…and as a side-preview, I reveal one of the possible candidates for fatherhood! eep! hope its up to ur standards.and following up on a specific review, i have now decided to include a review response at the end of the chapter -thumbs up-. ok now on with the show!

Chapter 3

Hermione was twirling her diamond engagement ring mindlessly around her finger when someone knocked on the front door.

'That's odd,' she thought to herself as she crossed the hallway to open the door. 'I wasn't expecting anyone.'

She turned the knob and was surprised to see none other than the great Harry Potter standing on her welcome mat spraying raindrops everywhere as he shook his umbrella dry. He looked up just as he heard the door creak open, smiling wide at his best friend who was wearing a plain tank top and shorts: an obvious sign she'd spent the entire day indoors.

"Hey Mione."

"Wha—Harry! What are you doing here?" she asked in a half-accusatory half-guilty voice.

He stared at her strangely. "Well, I would've waited outside but it's pouring." He patted down his wet hair. "Mind if I come in?" Harry didn't bother waiting for her to respond, just casually walking in like he always does. "So where's your groom-to-be?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked up from her ring looking dazed as she had been warped by her thoughts. But Harry didn't think anything of it and just chuckled.

"Ron. Where is he?"

"Oh. He's using the loo. Should be done any minute now." She shyly stared at her hands again, feeling somewhat uncomfortable having Harry in the same room with her, which was of course ridiculous since they've known each other for nearly a decade. But there was something weird about her, something that wasn't right and Harry noticed it. He narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You feeling okay? You look…er-different." Her eyes widened and before she could answer, the sound of a toilet flushing and a running faucet saved her. Seconds later Ron stepped out wiping his palms on his shirt. His eyes lit up upon seeing Harry.

"Hey mate! What brings you here?"

"Ron, I've some great news. You will never guess who I got to promote the new equipment for your Quidditch shop."

"Who?"

"Remember Oliver Wood? Well I called in some favors-"

"Wood? That's bloody fantastic!" Ron gave his raven-haired friend an appreciative slap on the back. "I owe you one Harry."

While the two men were busily talking, Hermione had wrapped herself into a ball by the couch clutching her sides in pain as the cramps came and went.

"Mione?" She looked up at the concerned faces of Harry and Ron. "Are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale."

She laughed hollowly and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired."

Ron walked over to the couch and softly massaged her back. "I know something's bothering you. You know, I caught her crying this morning," he said turning to Harry. Harry frowned.

"I was just caught up in thinking about the wedding that's all. Tears of…of happiness," she lied.

Ron just looked at Harry skeptically. "She hasn't been able to keep her food down either for some weeks now," he informed him.

"Ron-"

"Maybe I should take you to St. Mungo's."

"NO!" Both men were caught off guard by her sudden defensive outburst. "I- I mean…I trained as a mediwitch for a year remember? So I'd know if there was something wrong with me."

"Yea but-"

"I said no Ronald!" she said more firmly. Her fiancé stared at her with obvious hurt as Harry looked away; keeping his mouth shut and with subtleness, cleared his throat to relieve the air of silence enveloping them. Hermione felt bad for being so cross when he was just trying to protect her but she couldn't help it. Damn hormones! "Hey, didn't you mum invite us over for dinner?" she asked, this time sounding more collected in an attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Uh, right. She did. Oi Harry, you wanna come?"

"Er…sure."

"Great. Mione if you're not up for this we don't have to go…" Ron began.

"I want to go," she answered with finality that Ron dared not say anything else but simply nodded.

At the burrow:

"Hey Ron? What's wrong with Mione?"

"I don't know. She's been acting mental more than usual."

"You mean temperamental."

"Yea whatever. Can you do me a favor and find out what's bothering her."

"Me? What if she hexes me to oblivion?"

"Aw c'mon Harry. I'd do the same for you."

There was a pause. "Fine."

"Thanks."

Ron left the living room for a while as he greeted his mother in the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 'Okay Harry. I'm sure it's no big deal, whatever it is.' He stepped towards his life-long friend, aware of his shaking knees beneath him. He decided that a direct approach was the best approach. "Alright Herm, out with it," Harry said as soon as Ron was out of audible distance.

"Out with what?"

"What's really going on with you?"

"Nothing. Like I said before, I was tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Tired? That doesn't explain your nausea and rather nasty mood swings."

"I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS!" Harry shrunk back slightly after Hermione's raging comment. She just sighed and began rubbing her temples. This wasn't something she wished to discuss with Harry, of all people, because… just because. "Leave it alone Harry," she said beginning to walk away. Fearlessly, he grabbed her arm so she can face him and was heartbroken by what he saw.

She most definitely had been crying like Ron said. Her face was tear-stained and her red eyes were puffy. But she was avoiding eye contact, as if he would see the truth if she were to look directly into his eyes.

"Harry…can I trust you to tell me the truth?" she asked, still keeping her eye level relatively low.

"Of course you can."

"Do I look…" She was hesitant before finishing her thought. "Do I look fatter?" she asked quietly. Harry was taken aback. Who would ever think that about her? He didn't even need to check to answer that. There was no doubt she wasn't. Instead, he caught her quickly glancing down her stomach in worry. Of course! That's what was bothering her all along. Hermione Granger had gone bulimic.

'But why?' he thought. 'What could've pushed her to become a victim of an eating disorder?' She wasn't suffering from low self-esteem as far as he knew. And there was no reason why she should. She was engaged to a great wizard and she was a well-respected witch. And that's when Harry remembered something. Something so wrong and so horrible he was sure Hermione felt guilty enough to punish herself for it. He was guilty too. Just one of those things you wish you could go back in time for and prevent it from even happening. It all started about 3 months ago…

"_Ha! I never needed her anyway," a drunken Harry staggered, reaching yet again for the fire whiskey bottle. "She can leave for all I care." Just then he broke down into tears. "I loved her Hermione. I loved her so much," he sobbed almost incoherently. She nodded dazedly, downing some more of the alcoholic beverage. "I was going to ask her to marry me, did you know that?" She shook her head slumping back into the cushions. "How could she just break my heart and leave me like that?" He stared at his hands as if growing a new fascination with them but broke his gaze when he fell backwards._

_His eyes shifted to Hermione who sat beside him on the couch of his flat, barely said a word since she banged on his door crying earlier that evening. Conveniently, Harry's girlfriend had just broken up with him that afternoon which explains his rather miserable state. And now it was late into the night. "Herm?" he asked, his speech slurred. "I never asked why you're here. Shouldn't you be with Ron, your soulmate, the person you'll be spending the rest of your life with…" the last of his words were quite inaudible, having it blurred as tears threatened to spill down again._

_Hermione scoffed in aggravation. "Bullocks! Ron is **not** my soulmate. He is just the same pathetic, temperamental, immature 11-year old prat I met on the Hogwarts Express a long time ago. He's never going to change, I'll tell you that." She paused, the bottle of whiskey slipping from her hands and cracked as it landed on the floor. Without thinking, she reached down to get it but was cut by the broken glass. Hermione merely stared at the blood dripping from her finger and carelessly wiped it on her blue skirt and instead took Harry's glass._

"_You know this is actually the first time I've seen you drink. You never drink. I think you've had enough." Harry crossed over to snatch the glass from her hands but she gripped it tightly. Both of them were pulling hard for the drink and somehow, Hermione landed on top of Harry, their faces so close together they could smell the alcohol in the other's breath. "You are so beautiful," Harry breathed out, not fully aware of what he was doing. Without thinking about it, he pulled her down into a kiss. After that, everything else became a blur._

_The next morning Harry woke up in his bed with a terrible headache. "Ugh," he groaned. "Feels like a troll sat on my head." He slowly sat up, tenderly massaging the bridge of his nose. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed he was stripped down to his boxers. "That's odd; I don't recall going to sleep in my boxers." Suddenly flashbacks of the night before flickered in his mind. His eyes grew wide in horror._

_He frantically searched the room for Hermione. Vividly, he remembered drinking fire whiskey with her while he wallowed in grief over his ex-girlfriend. He also remembered kissing her. He slapped a palm to his forehead. "Oh no. What have I done?" If things weren't bad enough already, Ron decided to apparate into his apartment that very moment._

"_Harry? Oi, Harry!" the redhead called from the living room. 'Oh Merlin, he knows! He knows Hermione spent the night with me!' Still wearing only his boxers, he leapt out of bed and hurried into his living room._

"_Hey Ron. What brings you here?" Harry tried acting as nonchalant as possible, though his shaking legs were making this quite difficult. _

"_I'm looking for Mione. We had a terrible fight last night and well…you haven't seen her at all have you?"_

"_What, me? See Hermione? No, never! I would never go behind your back Ron, you know that." Sweat beads were beginning to trickle down his forehead. He could only hope Ron couldn't see them. Harry then spotted her purse by the couch, making his breathes shorter. As casual as he could make it, he strolled to the purse and kicked it under the couch out of sight._

"_Huh?" Clearly, Harry had confused the redhead._

"_Never mind. Why don't you just go look for her coz obviously she's not here…nor was she **ever** here." He stressed the word 'ever', making Ron a little worried about his raven-haired friend._

"_Right. Thanks mate," he replied glumly and was about to leave. "You know, I was going to ask her to marry me last night," Ron said, turning back around to face Harry._

"_Oh? You don't say." His voice came out high strung and pitchy, like a nervous school girl._

"_Yea." Ron lowered his head sadly. "But I guess that's not gonna happen anymore." Harry crossed his arms tightly around his chest, his breathing becoming quick paced with every second. "I've gotta find her Harry," Ron said raising his head, a look of determination and hope lingering in his blue eyes. _

"_Yes! Go! Find her!" Harry urged, anxiously pointing to the exit._

"_And when I do and she says yes, I want you to be the best man Harry. You are the best mate a guy could ask for." Ron gave him an appreciative smile before disapparating. Harry winced slightly at his friend's words as he ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to figure out what to do._

"_I'm going to hell for this aren't I?" he asked his now empty apartment._

**AN: **I kno hermione's all moody and such…but thts only coz shes pregnant :P pleez leave me a review on ur way out. thnks to those who did! i loved reading them.

Dumbledor - yea hermione does kno who the man she woke up next to is and trust me, if u wer her u'd be crying too lol

fashionqueen - ya someone suggested to me b4 about the her being engaged and i thot tht wud add more tension teehee. im so evil :P

dark angel - lookie, im leaving responses lol. no its not ron but dont worry, i will take ur advice and she will TRY to hide it. but of course secrets never stay as secrets -evil grin- oh and thnks for telling me 5 months is when it starts to show. i was wondering tht when i wrote the 1st chappie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing but the plot.

**AN:** heres chappie 4, enjoy the read if ur bored like me

Chapter 4

"Hermione, can I speak with you?" Harry had to talk to her about this. And the sooner the better. He didn't want her suffering anymore because of what happened 3 months ago. In fact, he blamed himself for this. If he hadn't indulged himself in alcohol that night, then he wouldn't have lost control with Hermione. And being the stupid git that he is, they never even talked about this…ever.

To be honest, it had made Harry a tad bit on the edgy side, always worrying whether Ron would find out or not. He much wanted to discuss this with Hermione, wanting to make sure things were still okay between them. But she didn't seem any different after the incident and he wanted to keep it that way, so Harry never brought it up again. That was until now. She was frequently getting dizzy, never able to hold down food for longer than a day, and was easily tired.

'She must be going through some post guilt trauma or something,' he concluded. 'And it's all coz of me.'

"What's on your mind, Harry? And can you make it quick? I told Ron I'd join him in the kitchen soon."

"Uh, why don't we sit down?" He took her hand and offered her a seat on the Weasley's couch.

She lifted a brow at him curiously. "Harry what's the matter?"

He sighed heavily. "I know what's bothering you."

"Oh?"

He nodded with pity. "I don't know why I didn't see this before, maybe I just ignored the signs." He hung his head, angry with himself.

"Signs? What signs?"

"Hermione you're depressed. That's why you're going bulimic."

Hermione stood up, eyes widened in shock. "What! I am not depressed, nor do I have an eating disorder."

He softly placed a finger over her lips. "It's okay, Herm. It's okay. I'm not judging you. I want to help you."

"Harry," she said calmly though still confused. "What in Merlin's name would make you think I'm making myself throw up on purpose?"

"Coz you're always throwing up. Every morning. That's what Ron said."

She shook her head trying not to laugh. "Ron also thinks Pansy Parkinson is Snape's lovechild."

"Yes, I know what Ron says but that's not the point. My point is you **are** always getting sick, you're more emotional than you usually are, you get cravings in the most ridiculous hours of the day, and not to mention that night we…you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the couch, arms folded. "No I don't know."

"Well if you don't have bulimia, then what else could it be?"

"Look, Harry. I don't think-" she began, sitting up so she can look him square in the eye, but Harry had cut her off.

"Wait. You get cravings, you're emotional …" he said, counting on his fingers as he listed her symptoms. "Morning sickness," he said to himself quietly in the form of uncertainty. "You get morning sickness." Panic seized Hermione. 'Oh no. I think he's starting to put it together,' she thought worriedly. At this point, Harry's eyes had widened in realization as if a light had turned itself on in his head.

"Oh my god, it can't be…Mione, you're…" he paused, swallowing hard. "You're pregnant?"

Hermione stood up again and walked around the couch biting down her nails. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no…' she kept repeating in her head, the oxygen trapped in her throat and barely making it to her lungs.

"Oh Merlin, its true isn't it? You really are pregnant!"

She practically lunged at him as he said those words, a poisonous glare in her eyes, one that could even frighten the dark lord himself. "Shh! You do that again Potter and I swear you will never have children of your own," she hissed menacingly. Harry shrank down, her threat having its purposeful effects on him. When Hermione had finally released him from her kung fu grip, he shifted uncomfortably and subconsciously cupped himself in a protective manner.

"Gee Mione, if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want anyone to know."

She was now pacing the floor again. "There's nothing to know," she replied attempting to act normally but instead ended up sounding mad.

Harry stood up to match her, this time gaining a little more confidence. "Mione, you're not thinking properly. I'm sure it's just hormones and the sort. But trust me; Ron is going to be thrilled when he finds out you're pregnant-"

"No!" she quickly answered, turning her entire body to him, that mad look coming back to her eyes. "He can never know."

He laughed lightly. "And why not? I know Ron can be a little…overdramatic…" Hermione gave him a helpless look. "Okay, overdramatic is a tad bit of an understatement, but he'll be so ecstatic once he learns he's going to be a father."

Hermione buried her face in her hands, a muffled sound escaping her lips.

"What?"

"I said, Ron's not going to be father," she repeated as she lifted her head from her hands, her voice in almost a whisper.

Horror struck Harry. That's it. He finally figured out why she's been acting so strangely. It's because she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. All of a sudden he felt weak, faint, and afraid at the same time. Ron was going to hate him forever! Without knowing it, Harry fell backwards back into his chair.

"Good lord Hermione. Ron's not the father. He's not the father and I know who."

She bit her lip in anticipation. "Y-you do?"

"Of course I do. I'm not that daft you know. I just can't believe this is all happening." He leaned onto the arm rest to steady his breathing. Once he had composed himself as much he could in the shortest time possible, he walked to her and cupped her cheeks in a reassuring gesture. "But don't you worry Herm. Whatever happens, I'll support you and the baby any way I can, I promise."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend worriedly, unsure what he was talking about. "Harry, I'm not following."

"Oh Merlin, Ron's going to have my head for sure," he continued as if he hadn't heard her at all, pacing about the room like a trapped chicken waiting to be eaten.

She grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look her square in the eye. "What are you going on about?"

"Mione you don't have to hide it," he said, sympathetically taking her hands in his. "I know the truth. I know I'm the father of that baby."

She sighed and threw her head back. "You're talking rubbish Harry."

"No it's alright. I understand. I just don't know how we're going to tell Ron…" He trailed off, staring anxiously into space. Hermione had to snap her fingers to bring him back to reality. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, was there a time we slept together that I don't know about?"

"I know what you're doing Mione. But you don't have to keep this to yourself any longer. I wasn't that drunk that night. I remember exactly everything… well almost everything."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, the memory coming back to her. "Oh, **that** night."

"Exactly." He nodded knowingly. "I tried to forget it too but believe me; nothing in the world could ever make me forget that night."

Without warning, Hermione began laughing; so hard, Harry was convinced she's lost it. "Herm, wha-"

She waved her hand, gasping for air. "Harry, nothing happened."

"Huh?"

Her laughing subsided long enough for her to formulate words. "Nothing happened. We didn't sleep together. You passed out on the couch after getting sick all over yourself and I wanted to soak your clothes in water so they wouldn't stain so I took them off of you, then I levitated you to your bed. That's it."

Harry was quiet for a minute, allowing her explanation to sink in more clearly. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"So we didn't…"

"No."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was like a huge pile of crates had been lifted off his shoulders. "Hang on. I don't understand. If Ron's not the father and I'm not the father, then who?"

Hermione fell silent, a wave of desperation hitting her like a tide. She glanced up in time to catch Ron's empathetic stare as he reentered the living room from the kitchen door.

**AN: **well wht'd u think? review if it makes u happy...i kno it'll make me happy :D lol

dark angel - thnx for reviewing again :) hope u had fun on ur cousin's wedding. i cant wait til my aunt's wedding...never been to a wedding b4. anywho, im still not sure if i shud make hermione or the father of the baby hav feelings for each other...if i do then i dunno wht i shall do about ron :( if u hav any ideas giv me a shout out.

Insanitysplea - yea im pretty sure thts where im going with this story. ur very perceptive :P i was actually planning on working him in the story. think i shud? -ponders-

forgetyourwatch - hmm...a redhead baby eh? not a bad thought... -evil grin-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** my plot, not my characters.

**AN:** I just wanna apologize in advance coz I kno the chappie's really short. But keep in mind I am working on 2 stories right now. Hope this will suffice for now. Btw, I was thinking of running a poll on who u want/think the father to be. I'm already dead set on who but if u can convince me otherwise, I may just take ur advice ;P Rock on lads!

Chapter 5

Fred and Ginny were busily talking and eating while Mrs. Weasley cooked up some dinner when Ron entered the kitchen.

"Ronald! Good, you're here," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "As you can see these two couldn't wait for you any longer," she said eyeing Ginny and Fred pointedly.

"Ickle Ronniekins! Glad you could make it. We saved some leftovers for you." Fred dropped a plate of half-eaten sausages in front of Ron.

"Pay no mind to him," Mrs. Weasley said smacking her son on the arm as she shoved a new plate of freshly made food in place of the one Fred had given.

Ron merely stared at his plate uninterested. "Um, no thanks mum. I'm not all that hungry." The entire kitchen fell silent as all eyes turned on Ron. As long as he'd been living Ron never turned down free food if he could help it, even if he had already eaten. So him saying he wasn't hungry was a huge deal. It meant something heavy was on his mind. Either that or he had gone bananas.

"Have you gone mad?" Fred reached over and felt his brother's forehead but Ron swatted his hand away. "You don't have one of those muggle diseases do you? Is it malaria?"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Don't you have your wife to badger?" Ginny asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah but she's upstairs putting the twins to sleep." His sister gave him a somber look. "Right, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll go." Fred dashed up the stairs still wearing the stupid grin on his face. Once he was gone, Ginny turned back to Ron.

"So what's the problem?"

Ron sighed. "It's Hermione. She's been acting strange that one. Always moody and tired and…I don't know. Something's not on about her, I know it." He stared into space dismally. "She just doesn't trust me enough to tell me I suppose."

Ginny laid a comforting hand over her brother's. "There anything I can do to help? Maybe I can talk to her, yea?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Just don't bother me with food right now. I'm not in the mood."

Both women shared a look before Mrs. Weasley got back to her cooking and Ginny pushed her food around the plate with her fork, silently sympathized her big brother. After a stretch of awkward silence, George busted into the kitchen through the back door.

"Hi all. Sorry I'm late." He walked to their mother and kissed her on the cheek. "My date sort of ran a little long. Here Ron. I got you some cookies." He tossed a small paper bag in front of him. Ron glared at George before he stood up and stormed out. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stared at George heatedly.

"What? What'd I say?" He looked at them confused.

"George you prat! He's having a hard time right now. You can be so insensitive, you know." Ginny shook her head disappointedly.

"Ginny, what are you on about?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and rubbed her temples. "Your brother's just a little upset is all. Him and Hermione are having problems."

"Problems eh? Must be gutted to have a girl with a mind of her own. Still, it's no reason to have a fit over," he commented, taking a sip of juice.

"George, it's Hermione," Ginny explained. "He said she's been acting odd lately, for the past few weeks actually."

George suddenly spat out his juice. "W-weeks you say?" He picked up some napkins and dapped away at the mess he made with a shaky hand.

"Yea weeks…or a couple of months, I think."

George continued to wipe up the counters, wearing a worried look as he did. 'Hermione can't be bothered about that time I… that day we… can she?' His mind wandered off, imagining the worst things possible. 'I wonder if she told Ron what I'd done. But she couldn't have! We swore to each other we'd keep it just between the two of us. But if she had told Ron… oh Merlin! The whole family would turn on me.'

Ginny noticed the concern he carried on his face. "George? What's with you?"

"Wha?" He glanced up in surprise. "I-uh-nothing. Just worried about Ron and Hermione."

He needed to see her, as soon as possible. This matter was just too important to wait. He sincerely hoped he was wrong and she hadn't breathed a word of their "situation" to anyone else, not even Harry. Taking quick strides, George stepped through the kitchen doors which lead to the living room.

"Hey Hermio-" he started but stopped when he found the room completely empty.

**AN: **so wht on earth do u think george needs to talk to Hermione about thts so urgent? And why does he wanna keep it secret? lol ur answers shall be answered in the next chappie. Til then folks, hav a pizza :)

**firebreath** – umm… yea I agree he is soo hot! –drools-

**fashionqueen** – I hope ur surprised like everyone else when I finally reveal the father. I'll even giv u a hint…its not ron or harry :P

**forgetyourwatch** – ooh I'm guessing ur a fan of fred and george fics too… they are so the coolest! Too bad theres not as much fics out there bout them. If u find some good ones, lemme kno :D

**vine **– lol, making harry the father just didn't sound right for some reason…

**Amanda** – aww thnx

**PrincessLuckyCML** – if ur a harry/Hermione fan sorri to disappoint u but no its not a HHr fic, btw luv ur story _Crushes Revealed_ it rocks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** you know

Chapter 6

"Harry, wha-"

"Look Hermione. I'm not going worry myself sick over you if you're not really what you think you are…"

"You mean pregnant."

"Precisely."

Harry had dragged her down to St. Mungo's to verify her pregnancy.

"And by Merlin's beard I swear we will find out right now whether you are or you aren't."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "But I already told you. I took a home pregnancy test. It came out positive."

"Well…it's not a hundred percent accurate! It could be a false positive, right?"

Hermione knew he was just grasping at straws. "I suppose…maybe."

"Exactly! That's why we're here." He pulled her along, walking quickly down the corridors of the hospital to find an available medic.

That had been this morning. Harry had showed up at her apartment unexpectedly and convinced her to see a doctor in St. Mungo's to confirm her present "state". But it had all been in vain. They saw 3 medics, all who said the exact same thing: "Congratulations, you're due in approximately 6 months."

Now, more agitated and stressed than when she'd found out only yesterday about the pregnancy, Hermione paces her living room for some time, mind swimming with confused emotions. It was the first time she felt so unsure about anything in her life. It really was a life alternating decision. She could choose to tell Ron the whole truth but then she'd risk losing his complete trust and worst case scenario, may even break off the engagement. But if she kept her mouth closed and he found out anyway-he was bound to find out about her pregnancy sooner or later-questions would be raised and the possibility of still losing him arises.

Harry's outburst at the burrow yesterday and him dragging her to St. Mungo's earlier that morning didn't help either. She had to think of something. "If you don't tell him Mione, I will," that's what he had said.

'That daft Harry. What does he know? He's never been pregnant.' But deep down she knew Harry wouldn't purposely say anything since they were best friends and he's not like that. And partly because Hermione threatened him with the fire of a thousand suns to keep his rather annoying opinions to himself.

Knock, knock.

Someone was at the door. Hermione stayed still for awhile before approaching the door and slowly turning the knob. She froze in place after seeing a certain blonde wizard standing on the other side. "M-Malfoy. W-What're you d-doing here?" she stuttered out. Great…this was the last thing she needed.

He just stared at her like a frequent visitor would. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked in such a laid-back demeanor it annoyed her. Quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside, she hysterically stuck her head out the door to check if anyone had seen him come in. Seeing as the coast was clear, she ducked back inside and closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head on the wooden frame.

"Nice place you have here," Draco said taking a fancy to the setting before him. Hermione raised her head and frowned. She hadn't seen this man for several months and he walks into her flat like they just saw each other yesterday. Especially now at her time of crisis.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" she said, crossing her arms.

He, however, didn't seem to have heard her. "Hey, this is nice," he said, picking up her time-turner.

"Hey! Put that down." She grabbed the time-turner from his hands and slammed it back down on the table. "Why are you here?" she snapped at him accusingly.

Draco calmly dug into his pocket and fished out a golden bracelet, red rubies alternating with gold roses on the chain. He dangled it in front of Hermione's face. "You left this. The last time we…" he cleared his throat as if seeming to feel discomfort. "um…saw each other."

She stared at the bracelet gravely, brows deepening with unease. She snatched it in her hand, eyeing the object tenderly like it had an emotional hold on her. Indeed it did. It was the bracelet Ron gave her when they graduated from Hogwarts. Finally she tore her gaze away and pocketed it, acting as if it hadn't affected her at all.

"You could've just left it on my desk," she replied coldly, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I didn't want anyone seeing me leave it there, for…obvious reasons."

"Right." She nodded slowly, turning her back on him. "Does Pansy know you're here?"

"No. She's, uh, shopping." He kept his hands in his pockets, tone relatively steady. 'How can he be so calm!' she quietly screamed in her head. "Hey, do you mind if I used the loo?"

"No. It's right down there." She pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. She watched Draco make his way down the hall to the bathroom, with him running his hand down the back of his neck.

'What the hell was he doing, thinking he can just walk into my apartment like nothing happened. Would it be too much to ask to just have thing work out in my favor for once?' She looked up helplessly, half expecting to find an answer on her ceiling.

Hermione paced the living room again, biting her nails when her gaze landed on the face of the clock. It was 5 o'clock. 'Oh Merlin! Ron'll be home soon. I've gotta get Malfoy out of here!' If she wasn't panicking before, she definitely was now. The bathroom door finally opened.

"Hey Granger, what was with the-"

He was cut off by Hermione who violently grabbed him and dragged him to the front door. "Malfoy, you have to leave. Thanks for dropping by the bracelet though." She was practically shoving him right out.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked, a little confused.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, there's no time to explain. Ron will be-" She opened the door and was in utter shock to find her fiancé standing on the other side. She could literally feel her muscles stiffen and her heart stop momentarily as she saw his gaze harden when it landed on Draco, that all-too-familiar red hue beginning to find itself on his cheeks. She gulped audibly.

"Ron! You're home." She crossed over to hug him but he was frozen in her arms. Though she couldn't see it, she was positive Ron was giving Draco one of his famous death glares. Hermione released him from her embrace and regarded both men carefully, trying to think of plausible excuses for Draco's presence in their home. There was Ron, his face turning fiery as his hair, and Draco, his hair as pale as his complexion, that cool demeanor of his never leaving the amusement in his eyes nor the expression on his face. There was even a hint of a smirk on his lips. Typical Malfoy; always enjoying other's misery.

'Say something Hermione. You have to say something before blood splatters end up on your walls.' She cleared her throat, and then forced an incredibly fake laugh. "Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous-"

"What are you doing here ferret?" Ron asked icily, a deep frown furrowing his brows.

"What's it to you Weasel?"

"This is my apartment," he drawled through gritted teeth.

"That would explain the tacky furniture."

If they were living in a cartoon, steam could be seen escaping from Ron's ears about now. "Well this has been fun, really, but maybe we should get inside now. And Malfoy, you go home," Hermione intervened just as Ron was inching closer to the blonde, fists clenched into balls.

"Fun?" Ron said, shooting a disgusted look in Hermione's direction. "Did you invite him here?"

"No! Of course not!" Hermione replied, looking bewildered by the idea.

"You mean, he just forced himself in!" Ron's defiant stare returned itself to Draco. "I should've known."

"W-uh-well…" she stuttered, trying to buy herself time to think. 'Why wasn't anything coming to mind?'

"Relax Weasley," Draco said, still sounding unaffected by Ron's obvious boiling anger. "It was just something work related; I do work with her, remember? Or is that too much to comprehend?" Ron stepped forward again challengingly but Hermione placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Um, Malfoy you should get back to Pansy. I'm sure she's waiting for you by now." With a curt nod, he slowly walked away to leave. "Oh, and thanks for dropping by the…the contracts."

"I'll see you Monday Granger."

"Hey! I don't ever want you near us again!" Ron yelled to the blonde's retreating back, just before Hermione slipped her arm under his and pulled him inside.

'Phew! That was a close one. A little **too** close…'

Just as she collapsed onto the couch breathing sighs of relief, a blaze of green flame lit up from the fireplace and out stepped George. He looked extremely happy to see her.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin I found you." He ran to her side as she stared at him, endlessly cursing herself for not getting a moments peace.

"George, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm having a horrible day-"

George shook his head stubbornly. "No. Remember our little secret? Um, you haven't told Ron anything, have you?"

"Told me what?"

George's eyes grew big like dinner plates and his eyebrows shot up they were almost lost in his hair. Slowly he turned around to face his little brother, staring at them both with a curious look on his face.

**AN:** so so sorri I haven't updated in ages. I meant to, I swear. Well I hope some of u are satisfied I finally worked Draco in the story :P and don't worry, that's not the last we'll be seeing of Draco…hm, I wonder what this 'secret' is… and will Ron find out? Dun dun dun lol. I guess u'll just hav to wait for the nxt chappie. PLEEZ review on ur way out, u kno u want to ;) THanx!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: well here's yet another installment like I promised. Sorry for the over-long wait tho, this was suppose to come out before the Half-Blood Prince. I must've revised this chapter like 20 times coz I couldn't figure out how george should react. I'm gonna stop beating around the bush and just tell you who the father is. And by the end of this chappie, rest assured you will know who it is. But if you don't, then pity to you. And hopefully I've answered some questions from before like, "why does Hermione sound so floozy?" well obviously she's not; that's just too OoC.

So if you still have questions, comments or flames after reading this chapter then feel free to review or email me. I wanna give a special ups to one particular review that said "fuck you". Hehe thanks for that, critiques are awesome and I'm sourly disappointed everyone sees them as something negative. Well rock on peeps! Btw, just a reminder that italics are in the past. For this one, it's about a week after Ron proposed ok?

Chapter 7

"_Sorry we're late everyone." _

_Hermione rushed in the restaurant where Arthur and Molly, Bill and his family, Charlie and his children, Fred and the pregnant Angelina, George, Ginny, and Harry were already seated. Close at her heels was Ron whom was out of breath, lacing his fingers with Hermione's as he reached her side._

"_You lot haven't ordered yet, have you?" he asked half-hopeful._

"_Maybe we would've waited if you two showed up on time instead of shagging in your car first," George teased. Instantly, Ron's cheeks burned red but Hermione remained unfazed, slapping the slightly taller twin on the shoulder._

"_Not bloody likely. Well, at least not till after the wedding," she smiled sweetly at her Ron whose face flushed ten times more._

_Molly gazed at the two with adoring eyes, exposing all emotion behind it. "I can't believe Ron proposed to our Hermione just last week." She stood up, unable to hold back the oncoming explosive hugs she unleashed on the petite curly-haired girl. "I've always thought of her as a daughter but now it'll be official." She began sobbing wildly yet smiling all the same._

"_I just can't believe Ron gathered up enough balls to ask you in the first place Hermione," Fred joked sending his youngest brother a cheeky smile._

_Ron glared. "I was pacing myself," he countered. "You know, waiting for the right moment."_

_George snorted. "By the pace you're going, your firstborn will be joining our grandchildren in Hogwarts." Some at the table sniggered. _

"_Shut up George."_

Ron's light yet unrelenting gaze darted from his fiancée to his brother, eyes seeking an answer.

"Well?" he probed on, voice relatively calm, steady.

'Not for long,' George thought to himself. 'He's going to be screaming himself hoarse on this one.'

"Tell me what?"

Hermione prudently cleared her throat, receiving abstinent looks from George and Ron to her direction, both men silently questioning her. She glanced up at George, nodding ever-so-slightly in Ron's direction.

"Say something," she mouthed quietly in exaggerated whispers.

He frowned at her, jaw tight and clenching. "What do you want me to say?" his eyes asked back, without having to move his lips.

She shrugged, this time more visibly. "Anything."

Ron's temper was cracking as he watched the two converse through facial expression, he could feel the vein on his forehead pulsing, just waiting…no, demanding for an explanation.

"Hermione," his voice was cold and hard, forcing her to face him with her whole body. "What.is.going.on?" His mouth was a thin line, features like stone. But his eyes, they were set gravely on her and full of concern. Somehow he knew he didn't like what they were keeping from him and he didn't want to know. Yet curiosity ate away at his innards.

George took in a deep long breath and closed his eyes. Hermione was right. He had to say something to Ron. He wasn't about to let it go. And for the first time in months, he had an immense compulsion to spill out the truth. It was about time too.

"Alright Ron," George said, opening his eyes again. "I'll tell you what's going on. I'll tell you everything. The entire truth." He glanced down at Hermione in time to catch her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes bulge in horror.

'Oh my god. He's really going to tell him everything!' she screamed silently in her head.

_Out of the blue, Hermione made a strangled noise as she choked on her food. Everyone stared at her in alarm while she drank water to clear her throat._

"_Sorry everyone," she said after taking a sip from Ron's glass. "I just got buzzed by the office. I need to return this call." She stood up but Ron grabbed hold of her arm._

"_But Mione-" he gazed up pleadingly._

"_Sorry Ron but I have to go. I'll meet you back at our flat, yea?" She kissed his cheek lightly._

"_Um, that reminds me. I have to leave too," George said, standing up as well._

"_Where you headed to?" Fred asked suspiciously._

_George was caught in an awkward faze. "I—uh—have to meet my girlfriend. So I'll see you lot later." _

_He quickly apparated away before anyone could ask anymore probing questions about his whereabouts. Hermione disapparated, too, right after George. The entire table fell quiet._

"_You know, it's odd," Charlie said breaking the silence. "I don't think I've ever met this mysterious girlfriend of his before. Haven't they been together for awhile now?"_

"_Maybe he just made her up," Ginny said with a wink, wearing that same grin the twins get._

"_Hell, I'll bet our dear old brother is shagging Hermione as we speak," Fred joked as he leaned back in his chair, which earned him a slap from his wife._

_Ron glared at Fred. "They are not."_

George cleared his throat, two sets of eyes glued to him and ears perched, hanging on to his every word.

"I, um, have not been completely honest for some time. I've hid something."

He paused for effect, glancing over at Hermione whose face was blanched with terrified fear, then at Ron. For as long as he could remember, George has never seen Ron so serious and concentrated. Let's just say the boy had an attention span of a peanut. It almost made him laugh, but he reminded himself to play the serious part for now.

'This'll teach her,' George thought, smirking inwardly. 'No one messes with a Weasley. Especially not a Weasley twin.'

He twisted his face into that schooled grave tone, adding concern to Ron's expression as well as terror in Hermione's.

"Ron, dear brother of mine, I've betrayed you. I went behind your back when I shouldn't have. I knew it was wrong but god help me, I couldn't resist-"

"Whoa, hang on. What are you talking about?" Ron crossed his arms.

"I shagged Hermione."

"WHAT!" both Ron and Hermione blurted together in unison. As soon as they had, they looked at each other, confused.

George, however, just nodded, still looking reverently sorry and solemn all at once. "Yes, it's true. I did it. I mean, I did her. And that's not all. I got her pregnant too."

George waited for the outburst, but none came. Ron was quiet, a little too quiet for his liking. This wasn't the reaction he expected.

'Uh oh,' he thought, the heedless silence eating him alive.

Hermione paled even more, an arm protectively sliding over her belly. She felt sick. So sick she thought she was going to heave right there on the carpet. She didn't know what in the hell George was thinking when he said they slept together. Ron was going to bloody tear him apart. Limb from limb. And in case he didn't get the job done, Hermione certainly will.

Then in the blink of an eye, even too fast for George to duck out of the way like he'd planned, Ron lunged forward, throwing his entire body at his older brother. George tried to scream but came out as a half squeak as Ron, deaf with blind rage, punched and kicked and slapped whatever body part was an open target.

George's face was barely marked, arms flying up responsively to protect his head. But maybe he should've thought over his defense because as soon as his hands lifted to shield himself, his stomach and down was completely free of protection, even his family goods.

"Ahh-oww!" George cried as Ron kneed him on his unmentionables. He was on the ground vulnerable and weak to Ron's oncoming advances.

"No Ron! Get off! Stop it!" Hermione tried to pull back her boyfriend but he was stronger, barely feeling her desperate pulls.

In a surge of panic, she threw herself in between the two. Hermione shrieked and fell over, as Ron accidentally knocked her down.

"Hermione!" Ron stopped in time to realize what he'd done. He rushed to her side to check if she was alright. "I'm- I'm so sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry." He cupped her face in his hands.

"It's okay Ron. I'm fine." She pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm alright."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good then." His fiery eyes then turned themselves to George, who had leaned up against the couch and nursing his bruises. He stood up, a vicious scowl on his face, and advanced towards his brother again. George noticed this and put up his hands in surrender.

"Tell me the truth Mione," Ron began, still facing the battered twin. "Did he force himself on you? Is that how he got you pregnant!" His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Ron, please. Don't-" Hermione started to plead.

"No! Come on now, it was only a joke!" George blurted before Ron could come closer. But he barely heard him, his eyes already burning with merciless rage.

Ron was now a few feet from George when he pulled back his arm, palm clenched into a balled fist ready to strike. George closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable punch soon to bust his lip, no matter what he says at this point it didn't matter; Ron was eager to hit him anyway. Seconds passed but it never came. After several more, he deemed it safe to open his eyes. So he did.

There was Ron in front of him, exactly as he'd seen him right before shutting his lids in anticipation. But he was frozen. Hermione had her wand pointed at her fiancée and stupefied him.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione apologized, caressing his face. "But you wouldn't listen. Maybe you should cool off for a bit." She carefully levitated him over to the bedroom and closed the door. As soon as she did, she pocketed her wand and began hitting George over the head.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

George chuckled, easily blocking off her slaps.

"You think this is funny do you? Ron certainly didn't think so." She gave up and rested her hands on her hips, panting hard. He just grinned back haughtily. "Why did you do that? Why did you say you shagged me?" When he made no immediate response she kept on talking. "You knew exactly how he'd react, you prat. Is that why you did it? For laughs?"

He shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

At this she began attacking him again.

"Whoa! Calm down. You know, it's true what they say. Old couples do start to look alike."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to little slits. "Oh shut up."

"Come on, Hermione. You knew exactly what this is."

"I do, do I?"

"Yea. It's revenge."

She scoffed, shaking her head in disagreement and confusion. She obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey it's only fair. You told my secret so the least I could do is return the favor-"

Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"George, honestly. I haven't an inkling of what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Me and Blaise eloping. I know you told Ron." (_Author's note: Even tho I usually prefer Blaise as a male in my other stories, I'm making him a _her_ in this one; she's also closer to George's age._)

Hermione stared up at her ceiling and grunted, loud. "You wanker! I never told him anything!"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

She trashed her arms wildly, like a beached fish. "Well I don't care if you believe it or not coz I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE AFFAIR WITH THAT SLYTHERIN WITCH!" She was screaming now at the top of her lungs.

"Not if you don't keep your voice down!" he hissed back. She, however, was still very angry, the feeling of sickness suddenly washing away to be replaced by annoyance.

He sighed. "Okay fine, let's say you really didn't tell anyone about me eloping," he said hypothetically. "So what's the problem with my little revenge? It's not like you really are pregnant." He laughed then, expecting her to laugh along. But she didn't. In fact, she was biting her lip nervously.

George's face dropped. "Oh god," he croaked, realization dawning on him. "Don't tell me you are."

She looked away. "Okay I won't."

He turned his back on her, decidedly not knowing what to say to this. "Merlin, please don't let it be who I think it is," he pleaded silently to the ceiling.

Hermione groaned. "It is," she said in a quiet voice.

"_Anne, who beeped my wand?" Hermione had her hands on her hips, irritated. She was standing in the living room of the Burrow, facing the fireplace as she spoke to her secretary over by floo. "I told you not to buzz me tonight. I said I was busy-"_

"_It was Mr. Malfoy, ma'am," the secretary informed her, her head floating in a blaze of green fire._

_Hermione dropped her arms limply to her side. "MALFOY!" She closed her eyes momentarily to recompose herself. "Malfoy?" she repeated, this time dropping her volume by several notches. "I can't believe you beeped me for him_._ This is a colossal waste of time. I don't want to talk to-"_

_Anne's face disappeared only to be replaced by the snotty, slimy, smirking Draco Malfoy himself. Instantly, Hermione's angry expression melted into a cold, hard stare._

"_Hello Granger," he greeted casually, mentally noting the impatient stance in which she so obviously displayed._

"_Malfoy." Her voice dripped with utter annoyance._

"_Fine night, is it not?"_

_She rolled her eyes and folded her arms gruffly. "Enough with the casualties. What do you want?"_

_His brow creased in pity. "Tut, tut, Granger. Now that's not very polite."_

"_Polite? Polite!" She narrowed her eyes vehemently. "You expect me to be polite to you after what you did? You must be really daft." _

"_Oh please, Granger. You can't tell me you honestly didn't enjoy yourself that night. I was there." He smugly jutted his chin up as if proud._

"_I know you were there you git. That's exactly why it was so disgusting." Hermione shuddered as she said this._

"_Hmm. That's not what you said last week." _

_She narrowed her eyes, face flushing at this comment. Completely satisfied at a job well done of humiliating her, he smirked. That same bloody arrogant smirk she'd had to endure for the past decade or so._

_Thud, thud._

_She paused shortly, silencing herself and the floating Draco head. There were noises. It sounded like they were coming from the bedroom. But no one was at the Burrow right now. The entire Weasley clan was still at the restaurant, except for George of course. But that can't be right. The noises she heard were giggling and…moaning?_

"_Granger? Granger! Are you listening to me?" Draco demanded, trying to grab her attention._

"_Uh, I gotta go Malfoy." She turned away dismissively without giving him much of a chance to say anything else, the green blaze engulfing the Draco head before evaporating completely into thin air._

_Hermione whirled around, quietly stalking up the stairs to follow the murmurs of voice. There it was again! Now she was positive she heard two different voices. If George was in there, he wasn't alone. Who knows; maybe his mystery girl was with him. Slowly, she pushed the door open, making as little noise as possible. She meant to be silent. She just meant to see who it was without attracting attention to herself. But what she saw caught her off guard; so surprised she had no chance of holding onto the loud gasp already spilling halfway out her lips._

_A hand flew to her mouth as she gaped wide-eyed at George who lay heavily above a topless blonde woman who looked awfully familiar, both stopping in mid-movement long enough for the realization of being caught sink in. Surprise and horror seemed to be running clear across their faces._

_Hermione's first instinct was to shut the door and run away. But she couldn't. Her traitorous feet wouldn't allow her to flee. Instead, she continued staring, limbs completely frozen in midair. There was a feeling of recognition about the woman, like she's seen her before. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Blaise Zabini; the queen bitch of Slytherin House._

_It wasn't until George pushed himself off the blonde, while she covered her bare breasts, that Hermione was able to swallow whatever throat-numbing lump had forbade her to form a thought, let alone talk._

_When she was free to finally think again, all she could think of was, 'it can't be…George wouldn't…' Her mind clouded with denial._

_She squint her eyes disbelievingly and shook her head. "George…?" she squeaked._

_He looked at her ruefully though his bangs shaded his eyes slightly, they looked almost black._

"_Hermione…" he began, taking a step forward._

_This small little act shook her out of her denial, her expression darkening as she faced away from him. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath, fleeing the room and down the stairs._

_George shot Blaise an apologetic look before he chased after Hermione. "Hermione!" he called. He needed to explain. He needed to make sure she won't go telling anyone._

_He ran down the stairs and just as he reached the bottom landing, he found her pacing the living room worriedly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. George gulped, reducing his pace to slow motion-like movements._

"_Hermione," he cautiously stepped forward. "I know what it looks like. Just…let me explain."_

_She suddenly whipped her head to face him, making him jump slightly. "Blaise? That's your mystery woman?" Hermione's eyes were wide with shock._

_George sighed; he decided to try again. "Now Hermione," he soothed evenly, reaching out his hands. "Try and calm down."_

"_Calm down? Calm down!" She backed away far enough out of his reach. "She's the daughter of a Death Eater for Christ's sake! You remember what Death Eaters do, don't you?" _

"_I-"_

"_They despise people like me," she answered for him. "Not to mention kill millions of innocent beings."_

"_It's not what you think."_

"_Not what I think! Well then, why don't I tell you what I think. I think that she'll kill you in your sleep when she gets the chance." She suddenly gasped. "She's using you. She's using you to get to Harry."_

"_She's not like that. She's nothing like her father."_

"_Ha! You say that now but-"_

"_Hermione, we're married."_

_That seemed to shut her up. She stood there speechless, like all common sense floated out and hovered above her body before abandoning her completely, staring stupidly right through George. "What"_

"_I married her. We eloped," he repeated, talking like it was nothing. He lazily ran a hand through his already tousled hair. Right now, it looked a lot like Harry's, only longer and ginger. "Really, it's not a big deal."_

"_Yes it is a big deal!" she retorted, finding her voice again. "Arthur, Molly, your whole family… they're not going to take this lightly. I mean, look what happened to Percy and he did something far less serious than eloping with a Slytherin princess. And they disowned him!"_

_She laughed hollowly, hysterically. George must've thought she was finally losing her mind. "They're going to kill you. Arthur most of all."_

"_No they won't. Coz they don't have to find out."_

_Hermione stared, agape. "What do you think of me George Weasley? You think I'm just going stand here and allow this…this madness to go on unnoticed?"_

_He smiled innocently. "I always liked you Hermione, you know that. Always thought of you like a sister. So I'd really hate to have to take you down with me."_

_She recoiled, hands on hips. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I know about your sorted little affair."_

_She narrowed her eyes, jaw clenching under the heat of interrogation. "I- I'm not having an af-affair," she stuttered subconsciously. Though she denied it as much as possible, she couldn't stop herself from blurting out afterwards. "IT WASN'T AN AFFAIR; IT WAS ONLY ONE NIGHT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"_

_Knowing she just gave herself away, she dropped her head in her hands and mentally kicked herself. "How did you know?" she muffled through her fingers._

"_The Burrow has thin walls. You really ought to be careful who you talk to on the floo network."_

"_Does anyone else know?"_

_He shook his head though he knew she didn't see it. "No, I don't think so. Fred would've told me."_

_A thought hit her. "Does Fred know about you and…"_

_He shook his head. "No."_

_Hermione sighed and finally lifted her head. "So, what now? You're going to bribe me to keep me quiet?"_

_He shrugged. "Do I need to?"_

_Hermione gritted her teeth. This was going against everything she believed in. But what other choice did she have. She'd be a hypocrite to stick by them now. And besides, Ron would be furious if George leaked out that she'd lost her virginity to another man. It was simply unforgivable. _

_She threw her hands in defeat. "Fine. It's a deal. You don't say anything about me and I won't tell anyone about your slag. It's our little secret."_

_Both sighed in relief, sealing their promise with a hand shake._

"So," George began, turning back around to face her once more. "How are you going to tell Ron you're carrying another man's baby?"

She sighed, devastated. "I have no idea."

He let out a small chuckle. "Wow. He went mad just thinking I slept with you. I don't think he'd handle this any better. I mean, his fiancée, the love of his life, confessing she lost her virginity to none other than Draco Malfoy…"

"I know," she stared at George dismally for a long time.

Both of them were quiet, barely even looking at each other. Finally, George broke the silence.

"You know Ron's still petrified in the bedroom, right?"

She took a while to respond. "Yea I know."

Another silence.

Finally Hermione took in a long breath and strode towards the bedroom door.

"Good luck," George called to her back as she slipped inside.

Her jaw was frozen tight upon seeing Ron, still as she had left him, animosity burning bright in those blue eyes. She paused a minute, thinking and rethinking what she was going to say.

"We need to talk."

* * *

I hope this was to your liking. And I pray you not throw rocks at me for who the father is. Still not sure if George is the daddy or not? Read it again love. Hopefully the way I played George in the story isn't too gay or confusing. He was actually the original candidate as the father but I had a change of heart. And its not easy coming up with new excuses to link all these guys to Hermione without making her sound like your run-of-the-mill whore of the wizarding world. Anyway, just so we're clear, she never slept with anyone else, k? 

And to those reading my other story, sorry i havent updated in ages. i will i promise in the name of the sun god apollo that i will concentrate all my will power into writing that chapter. I just got major writer's block so everyone'll just havta be patient. Unless you haven't read that other story, then you can just ignore my babbling. Anywho, happy days to you.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This chapter isn't really anything. I'm just using it as a build-up for later chapters. Besides, I felt I needed to give a little explanation to how that whole drunken scenario played out… also gives out some side info about draco just so he doesn't seem too much out of character. So here ya go ladies and gents!

Chapter 8

"So George said that you and he-"

"Yup"

"And you didn't really-"

"Uh-huh."

"But Ron thought that you did-"

"Yea."

"So he still doesn't know-"

"That's right."

Hermione and Harry were having coffee together at a nearby café as she had just finished telling him what had happened. After George left their apartment, Hermione had denied all of George's lies; everything from supposedly shagging him to carrying his baby. In fact, she swore up and down that she indeed was NOT pregnant (okay, so she told one white lie. But had she been honest, she would've had to witness the throbbing vein in the middle of Ron's forehead).

Harry sighed and leaned back on the metal patio chair.

"Wow. I can't believe—hang on. How does George know?"

"He heard me talking to Draco on the floo network," she replied casually, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Harry nodded, then suddenly got an odd look on his face. "Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?" Hermione's eyes widened, realizing only then that she'd just given away the paternity of her baby.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Oh Merlin! Hermione, are you saying Malfoy is the one that got you pregnant?"

It wasn't a question really; it was more of a plea, telepathically begging her to say it isn't so.

"Well…see, Harry, the thing is-"

"God, it is true isn't it! You slept with Draco Malfoy!" He pointed an accusing finger in her face.

"Shush! People could hear you." She pushed his finger away. "Look, it's not what you think. It was an accident, alright. Just let me explain."

"Hermione, I seem to be having trouble picturing this as an accident. What, did you trip and fall on his penis, or-"

"Ew, no!" She scrunched her face in disgust. "Firstly, please don't make direct references to Malfoy's anatomy like that again…ever. And second, that's not at all what happened. Do you remember that night? The night we were completely drunk?"

Harry thought for a moment, his memory bringing him back. "Yea. It was when I thought I slept with you." Now knowing that they didn't, he felt comfortable bringing it up and discussing it, without the constant guilt and fear of what Ron might possibly do to him.

She nodded. "Yes, that night. Only, I didn't sleep with you…I slept with someone else." She trailed off, eyes shifting side to side.

His jaw dropped. "What the-…why would-…how did this happen!" he stumbled slightly on his words.

Hermione sighed, biting her lip in agony as she recalled the event. "Well…"

FLASHBACK:  
_Hermione exited Harry's apartment, the bottle of fire whiskey still lodged between her fingers. She hadn't any idea where she was going, or why she brought the drink along. But one thing was certain; she wasn't going back to the apartment her and Ron shared. Not after she caught him with that other woman. She was not willing to crawl back to him especially when she knew she was right. So where to go? The only other place she felt at ease besides her or her best friend's flat: her office._

_She was somewhat sober yet half-drunk when she arrived at her office. _

"_Damn," she muttered to herself as she realized she didn't have keys on her. "Can anything else go wrong tonight!" she yelled at the ceiling above her head. Hermione leaned her back along the closest wall and slumped down to the floor. The offices at the Ministry never looked so dark and deserted before. Then again she's never stayed around late enough to notice. Self-consciously, she straightened out her blue skirt, which was flowing and vibrant but now looked heavy and worn-out. Probably because of the spilled drinks at Harry's. _

_Hermione traced the small smear of blood on her skirt, a steady sob beginning to grow faintly in the back of her throat._

"_Ron, you bastard," she said to herself quietly between tears, the skirt having reminded her of her redhead boyfriend. "How could you?"_

_She absentmindedly brought up the bottle to her lips when she felt another's presence in the cold room. Even in the dark, she could tell someone was looking at her, watching her in her most vulnerable state._

"_Alcohol's not good for you," her unexpected companion said in an almost hushed volume. He was a man, as his voice was deep, rugged, and nearly seductive. _

_Hermione looked up, surprised, and stopped sniffling for a moment. She watched the man's shadow loom closer passing by the other office doors until he stepped onto a small area of the corridor where a dim light revealed that silky yet disheveled hair which belonged to one of the executives of the Ministry: Draco Malfoy. He stood there supporting himself with one leg while the other looked as if it would give any minute now._

_She realized just by his stance that he wasn't trying to be seductive; he was drunk as well. Maybe the flask in his hand kind of gave it away too._

_He was staring at her curiously for a good minute or so before he decided to approach closer._

"_Wudda you doin' here 'Ranger?" he asked, his speech very clearly slurred._

"_What do you care!" she barked, burying her face in her arms and sobbing madly. "This is great, just bloody perfect! All I ask is for some solitary space to grieve and what I get is Malfoy, witnessing my depressive behavior."_

_Draco leaned his shoulder on the wall Hermione was propped up against and slumped down beside her. He leaned forward so his forehead almost touched her temple._

"_You're drunk," he stated, taking in the alcohol he smelt in her breath._

_She lifted her head; just enough to give him a cut-eye stare. "So are you."_

_He grinned mischievously. "I know."_

_He hung his mouth open to chug what vodka was left in his flask, and gracelessly wiped his mouth on the unbuttoned sleeves of his dress shirt._

"_So, Guh-ran-ger," he continued, annunciating every syllable though not in his usual taunting drawl. "This must be the first time I'm seeing you drink. And since I doubt very much that you're one of those compulsive alcoholics who prefer to drink by their lonesome, I'm going to assume that you are upset." His dilated pupils rolled around in his sockets involuntarily as his head wobbled while he spoke; he reminded her of a bobble-head doll she'd gotten Ron one Christmas as display for the dashboard in his car._

"_So what is it? What's getting Hermione Granger's knickers in knots?" Even as a drunk he was crude._

"_My knickers are not in knots, I'll have you know," she replied defiantly, hoping that'll get him to stop questioning her. "Besides, what makes you think I'd confide in you anyway?"_

_He stared dismally for some time before making himself comfortable on the floor he sat on. "Well, well, well. Mind you, you aren't the only one drowning your sorrows this fine evening." He gestured to the flask in his hand which Hermione quickly glanced at._

"_I just found out my own wife is trying to kill me."_

_Hermione nearly spat out the whiskey she just poured in her mouth, fighting the reflex, the liquid instead gurgled in her mouth before some of it dribbled down her lip and splattered on her lap._

"_Pansy's trying to kill you?" She was gazing at him with seriousness._

_Draco only nodded. "I think she found out about my illicit affairs or something. Then again, Millicent did warn me about my dear wife saying something along the lines of wanting to claim all my fortune…" he scratched his head uncertainly. "Or was it Blaise that mentioned it?"_

"_That's horrible!"_

"_Not really. I'm just disappointed I hadn't thought of it first." He nonchalantly shrugged it off like it was nothing._

"_You would actually kill your own wife?"_

"_No, not me. I'd hire someone, I can afford it."_

_Hermione turned away from his piercing grey eyes and stared ahead, appearing to be thinking about something else. "I caught Ron kissing another girl," she said finally, her voice eerily steady and emotionless. Her frozen expression also matched her stiff tone. She hardly looked like she felt anything at all. After all that crying, there was nothing left._

_Draco just kept his eyes on her, not saying a word, barely even moving._

_Hermione snapped her head back to face him. "But I suppose it's better than having my significant other attempting to send me to an early grave."_

_Suddenly both of them broke into grins and began giggling madly._

"_What are you giggling at?" Draco asked in between breaths._

"_Nothing. What are you giggling at?"_

_At this, for reasons unbeknownst to either, they doubled over laughing harder than before. The conversation turned to complete nonsense before they stumbled in Draco's office, and he wound up sweeping all papers and materials off his mahogany and very expensive desk, where Hermione and himself engaged in sexual activities; activities which neither would've done to each other had they been sober and aware.  
_:END FLASHBACK

The entire time she was telling the events of which happened, her eyes were cast on the table, too uncomfortable and awkward to look her best friend in the eye. But as she finished her story, her eyes moved up slowly to look into his. Harry's face was scrunched with disgust and horror. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Sorry I asked," he mumbled under his breath before picking up the menu to scan over it, trying in failed attempts to busy his mind with something else…anything else.

Hermione, however, was more than happy to let that conversation die down as she too picked up her menu and eyed several items which made her want to drool.

"So, you want me to come with you to your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Harry peaked up from his menu.

"No, I'm not going to the doctor's. The Ministry organized some big office party tomorrow night and I can't just very well not show up now, can I?"

"Mm-hmm…" Harry nodded but seemed like he stopped listening long ago.

A waiter walked over with a notepad. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a burger with chips. No pickles," Harry spoke first, setting down his menu.

"Very good, sir. And for the lady?"

Hermione drummed her fingers lightly on her chin as if she was making the most important decision of her life. "Hmm, that sounds good. I'll have the same. But…is it possible to substitute the chips for something else?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Chicken parmesan?" she said in a small voice as if asking for permission.

The waiter raised a brow and was about to open his mouth in response when Harry interrupted him.

"It's alright. Get her both."

Hermione smiled thankfully. "And some extra chips!" she called to the waiter's retreating back as an afterthought.

…………

Harry was about to take another bite of his burger when he raised a contented brow at Hermione, whom was simultaneously taking a big sip of her strawberry milkshake and dipping fries in ketchup only to stuff it in her mouth as soon as her lips left the straw. He's never seen her eat like this before. He's never seen ANY girl eat like this before. The scene almost reminded him of Ron.

Harry chuckled to himself, knowing Ron would probably find her so sexy to see her this way; stuffing her face in a not-so-lady-like manner.

"Uh, Hermione?"

She looked up, shoving the remains of her burger into her mouth.

"Aren't you…concerned…you, um, might start to show?"

She cocked her head to the side in question.

"I mean, you are pregnant. Isn't Ron going to figure out sooner or later that you look…er, different?"

"What are you talking about? I don't look different," she replied between chewing.

Harry scratched his head and glanced down uncomfortably. Telling a pregnant woman that she was beginning to show had to be one of the most suicidal things a man could do. He might as well perform an Unforgivable on himself.

"Well," he began, trying in his mind to formulate the right words as to make it sound as gentle as possible. But as usual, he was drawing a blank. "Not that it matters really…it's just you look, how can I say this…you look very pregnant," he finished finally.

A frown grazed over the brunette's features, quite evidently looking very annoyed with his statement. "Are you saying I look fat?"

Harry's eyes widened; mainly in fear of the clumsiness of his words. "No! Of course not Mione. Never! I just meant you—you're glowing. You know, it just _seems_ you put on some baby weight recently...no big deal-"

"Baby weight!"

Harry gulped. He was never too familiar with the phenomenon also known as the female mood swings, or he just didn't know to act upon them had he ever the opportunity to come across one.

"Well—I…I mean, I didn't mean it that way-" he stuttered carelessly. He bit his lip anxiously.

Self-consciously she glanced down her belly, which wasn't exactly large but rounder in comparison to her once flat stomach. In fact, it wasn't noticeable at all since Hermione wasn't the type to wear tight-fitting tops. But she frowned in discontent nonetheless, in her mind seeing a fatter version of herself. She sadly regarded all the half-empty plates in front of her only several minutes ago she was polishing off like there was no tomorrow.

"You think I'm being too obvious," she voiced, head still cast down guiltily.

"Um, yea. Just a bit though." His voice was small and quiet.

She sighed heavily, picking up the fork once again, refusing to deny herself of her cravings. "Well, I guess Ron's bound to find out sooner or later," she said simply whilst digging the fork into her chocolate mousse and allowing the creamy goodness of the dessert melt onto her tongue.

Author's NOte: yes I realize the pace of my story is awfully slow but it will pick up in the next chapter which conveniently will be posted 2-3 days from now YAYY!

In the next chapter… Malfoy finds a pregnancy test! Plus more on Ron being clueless lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to take your coat?"

Hermione's nervous fidgeting hands paused momentarily to regard him. "Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine Ron. I'd like to keep my coat on if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? You're not cold are you?" Ron always was a sweetheart, but sometimes his concern came off as a sort of nagging.

"Ron really, I'm positive; I'm okay." Hermione gave him a small smile as reassurance, which he returned by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

This was definitely not a good night for her. She was about half way through her fourth month already and the mood swings, the cravings, the heightened sexual drive, and mild headaches were coming on strong and often. And to top it all off, a book she had read recently informed her that the physical signs of pregnancy were to become more apparent very soon. Now, unless Hermione wanted Ron to spontaneously combust in a fit of rage, she'd better hope he'd go blind soon coz her boyfriend, though not the sharpest pencil, was bound to put two and two together when he sees her belly beginning to grow. So yes, a night spent at a boring office party was the last thing she wanted to do.

Yet, Ron was not what was twisting her throat in little knots. It was the man who fathered her baby: Draco Malfoy. He had yet to learn about his alleged paternity. Would he even care, or want to be a part of the baby's life? Or would he ignore it and pretend nothing happened? But what if he decides he doesn't want Hermione to be its mother and take it away as soon as it's born? Or worse, he orders her to get an abortion?

Hermione's blood ran cold. She doesn't even want to think about how Malfoy would react. At least with Ron, you could prepare yourself for the expected. Malfoy on the other hand… fair-haired, ferret-faced, obnoxious, self-centered Malfoy; he was the wild card. She could never be too sure what his next move would be. I mean, he slept with her for god sakes! I'd say that's pretty unpredictable behavior.

She knew he'd be there; he had to be. He was, after all, the Head of Senior Administration. She kept a watchful eye around her in case he happened to be too near. So immersed in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized Ron was speaking to her.

The redhead's brows creased with worry. " …Mione?"

Hermione blinked several times to clear her head. "Hm? Oh, sorry Ron, what did you say?"

He was about to open his mouth to say something but looked as if he thought better of it and closed it again.

"I'll go get you a drink," Ron said simply giving her a kiss on her forehead and making his way to the punch bowl. Hermione sighed and mingled by herself, giving no more than a wave and a quick "hello" to others who greeted her.

"Hello Granger," a low husky voice behind her had said. It was so familiar and sexy all at the same time it made her backbone tingle. She turned around and her expression fell, facing a certain blonde someone who smirked at her in return.

"Malfoy." He casually approached her, his laid-back attitude irritating her to the bone. 'I hate how nothing seems to bother him,' she thought irately.

"You're looking rather…round," he teased smugly, but Hermione didn't catch on to his meaning nor did she find it funny at all. "What's a matter Granger? Gaining a few pounds?"

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes, feeling offended. He closed the distance between them, with Hermione moving back with every step he took forward. Draco just stopped and casually smirked, rather enjoying the uneasiness he was causing her. Suddenly something glinting on her finger caught his attention. Just as he raised his wine glass to his lips, he saw it; her engagement ring.

"Engaged?" he asked in the most disinterested way. Hermione self-consciously brought up her hand to have her eyes set on the diamond, as if checking if it was still in tact.

"I don't know how it concerns you, but yes. In fact I am engaged."

"To Weasley," he replied in a manner that was difficult to distinguish between a question and a statement.

She sighed in annoyance. "Yes Malfoy. You remember him, don't you? The one who threatened to decapitate you not too long ago. He's here with me if you must know."

He nodded slowly, that stupid trademark smirk never leaving his face. "How long has it been?"

Hermione folded her arms and frowned, not quite understanding him. "What?"

"How long has it been?" he repeated as if talking to a small child. "Since he proposed."

She narrowed her eyes and regarded him for a minute. She wasn't sure exactly what he was up to but she knew something was going on inside that head of his. Under normal circumstances Malfoy would never care whether or not she was engaged to whomever, whenever. Hermione laughed in his face hollowly. "You're kidding, right?" Draco blinked a few times but when his facial expression remained constant, her laughter subsided. She glanced around helplessly and sighed. "Not that it's any of your business," she unknowingly placed a hand on her stomach, "about four months."

When she realized what she was doing, she dropped her arm to her side. But her actions had not gone unnoticed. Draco noticed it. He saw her holding her stomach and lifted a brow at this.

"Hm… do you remember what else happened around that same time?" he said, slowly advancing towards her again.

Just when Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable yet again, Ron came back causing Draco to stop. He handed Hermione her drink but his eyes were fixated on someone else (three guesses who:P).

"I thought I told you to stay away from us," Ron began, icily.

"That would be a challenging task to do since I do work with your fiancée."

"That's right Ferret. She is my fiancée. So I don't want you bothering her, or me, or any of our family members."

"Family?" Draco lifted his brows bemused. "Expecting little Weasels so soon?" Hermione turned rigid. How did he know? How could he possibly know?

"I meant in the future," Ron drawled; his teeth grinding against each other so hard you could partially hear the friction.

Draco smiled tauntingly. "You know, you're right. I shouldn't be bothering your bride-to-be. In fact, why should I be working with her at all. I could have her fired." Ron glared at him menacingly as if to say, "Don't you dare". But Draco just continued grinning smugly. "Enjoy the party," the Slytherin prince said, lifting his glass in the air in a mock toast then parting from their side.

"I hate that git," Ron murmured to Hermione. "Can you believe he was threatening to have you fired? The nerve." He turned to her, only to realize she had gone quite pale. "Mione, you alright?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead with one hand but the throbbing headache didn't cease. "I don't know. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"Do you wanna go home?"

She nodded steadily as Ron took both their glasses and set it at a nearby table. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her away. Little did she know, from a corner not too far away Malfoy was watching her closely, his mind deep in thought.

"She didn't mention it," he said to himself quietly. "Even Weasel-be didn't mention it." He thoughtfully swirled the champagne in his goblet with his right hand. "There's something more she's not letting on, I know there is," Draco said finally as he watched Hermione and Ron disappear through the front doors.

:FLASHBACK TO WHEN DRACO STOPPED BY HERMIONE'S APARTMENT:  
(sometime around chap. 6)  
_Draco turned to face the mirror just as he closed the door to the bathroom of Granger's flat. "I hate my life," he grumbled to his reflection, then glanced down his left hand, at a wedding band permanently occupying his ring finger. Grunting disgustedly, he slid off the ring and placed it down by the sink. Draco then went on to lather and rinse his hands with the liquidy soap. But as he was reaching for a towel, he accidentally knocked the ring into the trash bin._

"_Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath. He was about to stoop down and reach for it, but stopped mid-way and reached for his wand instead. "Accio ring."_

_Instantly the ring flew out of the trash bin, but not without moving around the garbage inside, revealing a protruding white stick. He meant to ignore it at first but it was hard to miss. Not wanting to label himself a 'garbage picker', he again used his wand to levitate out the object._

_Now, Draco Malfoy didn't know much about feminine products but he certainly had his share of girlfriends to know that a clear strip means "a close one" and a blue strip meant "our life is fucked". _

_Draco narrowed his eyes. 'Oh shit. Granger's pregnant.' Judging by the intensity of the blue color on the pregnancy test, either Hermione hasn't thrown out her trash in 2 weeks or she's pretty early in her pregnancy. He chose the latter. 'Wonder whose it is.'_

"_Oh god!" He rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively as he just remembered a certain occurrence which happened about 3 months ago. If he was right, and he probably was, he needed her to confirm it. Finally, Draco opened the door to find Hermione even more nervous than when he'd left her. 'I guess now's a good a time as any to ask her.'_

"_Hey Granger what was with the-"_

_But he never had the chance to finish his thought. Hermione, as much as looked at him, threw him out the door. Even had a little run-in with Weasel-be. But he wasn't thwarted. He was just going to have to resolve in getting the answers he needed by other means._

**Author's Note:** omg Malfoy knows lol. the plot thickens….

Next chapter... our beloved Draco confronts Hermione, and poor Ron is starting to clue in.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: just judging from my ugly writing style, it's pretty obvious i'm not J.K. Rowling (thus i'm not making any profit writing this)...not even close. God, i wish i was! Maybe then i'd be able to meet Rupert Grint in real life ;) Btw, sorry i took long updating...skool's a bitch.

Chapter 10

A thin woman, small and petite, short chin length hair with a long swan-like neck, sat upright and prim her proper attire suitable of her rich and expensive surroundings. Her dark eyes, so black you can hardly tell where her pupils ended, eyed the tea set in front of her; an evil-like smirk creeping on her lips. Her friend, and only companion at the moment, sat across from her, lifting a suspicious yet knowing brow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The woman raised her gaze to her slightly chubbier female friend. She pulled a cylindrical vial from inside her robes and twirled it between her fingers before taking her time to remove the cap.

"Pansy…"

The woman whom was referred to as Pansy, proceeded to pour the contents of the vial into a teacup next to her own.

"Pansy, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I know he's been unfaithful but so have you. It's no reason to kill your husband."

Pansy looked up once more, staring with impatience. "Millicent, I thought I explained this already. It's not about him sleeping with anyone in a skirt; at least not anymore."

"Alright then what is it about?"

"Money," she answered casually shrugging.

"Money." Millicent repeated as if it was the stupidest thing to say.

Pansy sighed again. "Milli, I am not going to have Drakie-poo divorce me first and leave me with nothing. Now, I want everything and what I want, I always get." Her pink pouty lips twisted into that evil smile; ones you only see on a person meaning to do harm and enjoying it.

"Draco darling! Time for tea!" She called loudly yet sweetly all the same.

"But aren't you concerned you'd get caught? Murder's a one way to ticket to Azkaban, let me remind you."

"Oh I've got that already taken care of. Why do you think I've been having late night get-togethers with our new young, buff, Head Minister?" She winked idly. "Draco dear, tea!" she called over her shoulder once again.

"What about Hogwarts? I remember when you were so head-over-heals in love with the boy. You wouldn't stop talking about him. Now you want to get rid of him?"

Pansy sighed. "Milli, if I had to choose between money and my husband, what do you think I'd say?" It was more rhetorical rather than an actual question. "Draco!" she suddenly shrieked in a shrill voice, the sweetness of her tone disappearing. Pansy frowned deeply, having strained her voice calling for him. She spied a house elf in the corner of her eye.

"You!" She pointed her wand at the creature as it jumped backwards suddenly in surprise. "Where's my husband?"

The house elf flinched noticeably. "Master's gone out for the day," it stuttered out quietly.

Pansy's eyes cracked into angry little slits boring straight into the tiny creature's head. "And where has he gone?" she drawled slowly and carefully, voice scratching like nails on a chalkboard.

"Master would not say. M-Master says is unimportant where he goes.." the small elf gasped at this time, as Pansy bewitched the air around its neck to constrict tightly with a flick of her wand, as if it was being strangled. "…even if Miss asked," the house elf finally choked out.

Pansy's eyes turned to gray storm clouds. She was very upset. "Well then find 'Master'," she gritted through clenched teeth, releasing the thing from the magic of her wand. Immediately, it scurried away. The brunette turned her head back to Millicent.

"That _arse_ is gonna be begging for mercy when I'm through with him," she breathed evenly, whipping the poisoned teacup clear across the room in heated frustration. Millicent's eyes bulged slightly at the sound of the cup's shattered echo as it made contact with the opposite wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seven o'clock in the morning and there was a consistent knocking on the door…no, make that banging. Ron stirred on his bed.

"Umph," he groaned incoherently, rolling over. "Who the bloody wanker is that!"

Hermione, half asleep herself, rolled down from her side of the bed. "I'll get it," she said monotonously, shifting to sit up and rub her eyes open. She looked at Ron next to her, waiting for his objection but he had already fallen back to sleep, snoring soundly.

Shaking her head and smiling slightly, she dragged herself over to the door and cracked it open, the streaming light from the hallway gushing into her dark living room. She had to shield her eyes momentarily, straining her vision to see who had woken her up this early on a Saturday morning.

"I can't take it anymore," her visitor said, allowing himself entry and pushing past her suddenly. "I need to know, and I need to know right now." She rubbed her eyes again until that all too familiar gold hair streaked her line of view.

Bloody hell.

"Malfoy," she began, that annoyed tone finding its way back to her, frankly too early to start. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my apartment during this ungodly hour?" She tried to keep her voice low and steady as to not wake Ron. But he ignored her.

"Granger, tell me. Tell me now and don't even think about lying." He stared at her evenly, seriously.

She rolled her eyes, running both hands through her tangled mane. "Tell you what? What do you need to know?"

"I need to know who you've been sleeping with, flirting with, who's fucked you, when he fucked you, who you've sucked-"

Hermione's mouth dropped open disgusted with his words. "Malfoy! What are you some kind of perverted snake? How dare you-"

But he cut her off in the middle of her lashing, his voice towering over her own. "Tell me that baby is not mine." He sounded absolute and superior; loud and gruff but not angry.

Hermione paused, breath caught in her throat.

"B-Baby?" her voice cracked suddenly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her words came out in a barely audible whisper.

Draco's firm gaze was broken and he shook his head, clearly unsatisfied with her response. "Bollocks Granger. Is it mine or not?"

Somehow finding more strength and courage within herself, she heaved in another breath to allow oxygen to flow through her brain again. "I don't know what you're trying to pull Malfoy," at this he rolled his eyes irately and made for the couch. "…but I have no idea what you're talking about—don't sit."

He plopped down and stared at her daringly.

She crossed her arms, returning the challenge.

He sighed and stood up. "Look. I know you're pregnant and I know it's not Weasley's. Now that just leaves me. So stop fucking lying to my face and tell me the truth."

Hermione was so mad she could very well have just grinded him into a fine powder. "Piss off Malfoy," was all she could seethe from her lips without screaming. She turned her back on him to walk away.

"I'm not stupid Granger," he spat just as coldly. "You can't deny it. I saw the pregnancy test."

Hermione froze, slowly whirling to face him again. "You what?" She strode fast towards him then—

SLAP.

"What was that for!" Draco clutched a hand over his numbing cheek.

"You went through my garbage?" She stared at him sickeningly. "Of all the sick, twisted-"

"I was not going through your ruddy garbage ok? I just accidentally dropped—that's not the point! The point is you are pregnant and you didn't tell me."

"Okay fine! What if I am, hm? It's frankly none of your business anyway."

"It is coz it's mine."

"Ugh! Would you stop saying that!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her hands up.

"Why? It's true isn't it?"

"No!"

Draco raised his brows in fascination. "Oh really? Well then if that were the case, then you'd be some kind of whore now wouldn't you." Hermione was grinding her teeth hard against each other. "Well, that is since Weasley's not the father. If he was, you would've told him and he would've been bragging all night at the board party how he's going to be a daddy. Now as he didn't seem to be overly happy or maniacally angry, I think it's safe for me to assume your idiot boyfriend has no clue about a baby."

Hermione had nothing to retort back. She was too stricken to think of a comeback.

"So is there any other candidate for the paternity?" Draco smirked suddenly. "Like Potter maybe?"

Her head shot up. That was it; that was the final straw. Malfoy just crossed a forbidden line. Her jaw was set and her eyes were a thin line. "Get out," she drawled slowly with much emphasis.

"Hit a nerve did I?"

"Get. Out."

He paused several seconds before sighing. "Fine. But by tossing me out now, it only gives me more reason to hound you at work. Or should I go ask Weasley what he thinks?"

Hermione grabbed him by the arms with so much force he's probably going to be left with bruises on his forearms, though he'd never fully admit that it hurt. She pushed him out the door and into the hallway so hard he stumbled back a few steps before she slammed the door shut. After she'd done so had she realized the walls shook, as well as her entire body from the whole ordeal. She steadied herself on the couch to calm her nerves when Ron walked in the living room, hair tossed from having just rolled right out of bed.

"'Mione, I heard yelling and the doors slam. Who was that?" He had one eye cracked open, the other still half-closed as one hand reached up to scratch himself.

"Go back to bed Ron. It was nothing, just a…a salesperson."

Ron fingered the hair on the top of his head absently and made to retreat back to the bedroom just as Hermione collapsed down on the coffee table, her head bent over her palms. She sniffled a little, feeling the urge to cry. She didn't want to—she _really_ didn't want to—but she couldn't help it. It was as if she lost control of her systems and was drowning in her own state of emotional frailty. Defeated, she gave in to the tears and allowed them to fall.

Little did she now, Ron had gone back and was peering at her around the corner, half of his face hidden in the dark of the hallway. He gazed at her thoughtfully and furrowed his brows. 'Something's different about her,' he thought to himself insecurely. 'Very different.'

* * *

**AN**: okay there you hav it...chapter 10. not completely satisfied with it, but at least its something right? well fret not. i got the suceeding chapter to this almost complete...just gotta switch some things around... 

Next time: Hermione admits the paternity and Ron interogates Harry for information. OOoo!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thank you so much to ppl who kept on reviewing and encouraging me to continue this. to be honest i almost gave up on the story completely...but no more! i'm back on track now and i'm gonna continue with this story. for a while there i forgot how much i liked this one so no worries, i'm sticking to it lol. Read on! and hope u enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room, her head bent over a magazine trying to read an article. But it proved to be rather difficult as the words would blur as she looked at it. She'd frown down at the page every now and then in attempts to clear her head but it was no use. All she could think about was Draco's early morning visit. Hermione grunted to herself and gave up, tossing the magazine onto the nearby table where other magazines resided on.

She had an 11 o'clock appointment with Dr. Stanley, her gynecologist, that morning. She'd gotten there a little early…nearly an hour early and she blamed Draco for this. Had he not woken her up maybe, just maybe, she could've squeezed a few more hours of peaceful slumber before returning back to her cruel unavoidable reality. Hermione glanced up at the clock. 10:30. She still had at least half an hour left to kill. She sighed and looked back at the stack of magazines once more. Her hands traced over the covers until she saw one which caught her eye.

"Home and Lifestyle", the title read. She picked it up reluctantly, looking over the table of contents. She would've put it down had she not read the title of one specific article which intrigued her curiosity. _"Tips for New Mothers"_. She quickly flipped to that page and just stared at it.

'Are you nervous? Anxious? Having trouble sleeping? Being a mother for the

first time can put a lot of pressure on you. But don't sweat; in the following are

10 simple tips to make the transition a lot easier for yourself and your newborn.

Tip #1: Do not over-exert yourself. Exhaustion is quite common when having

a newborn around the household for the first several weeks. But exerting your-

self to stress can definitely affect the way you take care of your baby. Migraines

usually accompany stress and the baby will also sense this negligence, especially

while it is still in the womb. Tip #2-'

"Nice choice of reading material," a voice from behind her broke her concentration.

"Holy Jesus!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her chair, the magazine falling haphazardly on the floor by her feet. She glared menacingly at her intruder who stood just behind her right shoulder, smirking smugly. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" she hissed.

He shrugged. "Well I knew you were coming here so I thought I'd join you." He bent down to pick up the fallen magazine.

She narrowed her eyes as he did so. "What do you do—steal my organizer?"

"Actually yes."

He stared at the article she was reading only a minute ago before one side of his mouth twitched up in triumphant victory. "Tips for new mothers eh?" he mocked, holding up the page for her to see. Hermione tried to snatch it from his grasp but quickly ducked it out of her reach. "Now why would you want to know about being a mother?"

She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"So I like to read…big deal" she sneered, rolling her eyes.

Draco just stared at her, a tireless look in his eyes almost as if saying "You're busted".

"Alright fine! You caught me. I'm carrying your baby. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Hell no."

Hermione flinched slightly. "Then what did you come here for!"

He shrugged again. "I wanted to hear you say I was right."

"Piss off." She turned her back on him, waiting for him to leave. But he just stood there, hands in his pockets waiting her out. Minutes passed. "Why are you still here?"

"So you're keeping it?" he answered her question with another one of his own.

She turned back around to glare with disbelief. "Of course I'm keeping it. How dare you even suggest I'd abort an innocent little baby!"

"Calm down Granger, I was just asking."

Silence again.

"So…" Draco was now uncomfortably looking around the white room. "Should I send you money…or something?" Hermione sent him a questioning gaze. "I mean, that's what fathers do right? Ones that don't live with the mother anyway…" He trailed off.

Hermione only snorted. "Don't worry ferret. I don't want anything from you, I don't need anything from you, nor am I expecting anything from you." Draco was frigid momentarily then relaxed, like he'd already expected her to say that. "And now that you know, I'd appreciate it if you keep that big egotistical mouth of yours closed. If you as much as breathe a word of this to anybody, you're dead."

"Ms. Granger," the receptionist called. "The doctor's ready to see you now."

Hermione stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. "By the way Malfoy," she added as an afterthought. "Stay away from me."

o0O0o o0O0o o0O0o

"So what's up Ron?" Harry asked as he drummed his fingers on the metal stand, waiting for his ordered food to cook. Ron and Harry were hanging out earlier that day and were walking through the busy streets of Brent when Ron caught the smell of barbequing hotdogs on a grill around the corner. So naturally, both drooling by the intoxicating aroma and only then realizing they hadn't had lunch yet, they just had to buy one. Now as they stood by the hotdog stand while the vendor rolled the dogs on the grill using his tongs, Ron seemed to be staring past the grill and into another dimension; a strange look on his face of worry mixed with anguish which Harry found both disturbing and unnerving.

"Ron?"

"Uh, Harry, remember that day at the Burrow when I asked you to find out if anything was wrong with Hermione?" Ron inquired, averting his eyes to look in his friend's general direction.

"Yea, sure. What about it?" The vendor handed the hotdog bun containing the meat to Harry's outstretched hand while the other hand dropped several coins onto the side table.

"Well…what did you find out? I mean, did she tell you anything? Anything out of the ordinary?" He looked at his friend hopefully, also taking his food and paying the correct amount of change.

Harry tensed visibly, but of course Ron hadn't noticed it. Harry cleared his throat and fixed the glasses on his nose. "Well, um, why do you ask?"

The redhead gave him an off-look. "C'mon Harry. I'm not as stupid as everyone would like to believe. I know I'm not the only one who notices just how oddly she's been acting lately; you see it too. You know this morning I…" He glanced around him uncertainly before lowering his voice to a mere whisper. "I caught her crying after someone was banging on the door or something. And you know what she said? Said it was a salesperson. A salesperson, Harry! Does she really think I'm so undeniably gullible that I'd believe something as stupid as that? I love her, so much, but she's just been so distant nowadays it's like…" He frowned deeply, shaking his head. "She's lying to me and I don't even know why."

Ron lifted his gaze up once more to look at his friend in the face but Harry was carefully avoiding eye-contact. "Harry, if you know something I don't, tell me, please. I need to know." Harry wasn't looking at him directly but from his peripheral view, he can see the pain and helplessness in Ron's eyes. Damn stereoscopic vision! He was torn between keeping his promise to his best friend and doing good by helping his other best friend. Either way, he felt he was betraying the other.

"Ron…" he started unsurely. The vulnerable redhead stared at him with anticipation, and Harry could now feel the weight of his voice burying deep in his throat, the chorus of voices in his head singing 'traitor, traitor, traitor!' He gulped. "I- I don't want to intrude. I mean, this is none of my business after all. You should really talk to Hermione about it. I just…I don't want to get caught up in between, you know."

That was inexcusably lame yet it was the only thing he could think of saying without having to choose sides. This was probably the hardest part about being Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's best friend: he was occasionally forced to play the middleman. It was nothing new; a constant occurrence actually, even before they started dating. He couldn't even as much as lean in one direction for fear of Hermione's tendency to getting violent when set off, or hurting Ron's feelings and sending him to a silent tantrum in which case he doesn't talk to either of them for days, sometimes even weeks.

Ron looked at him, in an almost displeasuring manner. "So you do know something."

'Uh oh,' Harry thought, cringing. 'Here it comes.' He regretfully watched the redhead's eyes turn from desperate, to a flashing annoyance and determination.

o0O0o o0O0o o0O0o

Draco sighed loudly as he just apparated into the foyer of his magnificent large manor, pulling his cloak off and sending it flying towards the hook hanger in the corner of the room whilst rubbing his eyes in discontent and heading for the liquor cabinet as if automatic. In fact, it was such a routine that he could probably find it without banging into anything even with blindfolds on. He set a glass down, pouring only a small amount of rum.

"Thirsty, darling?" a voice behind him said. It was an icy voice, one that made your bones tingle…but not in the good way. The way it does when a cold breeze hits your exposed skin so suddenly.

Draco slowly turned to look at the door, already knowing who that voice belonged to. "Pansy," he replied, mocking that tired smile she so fakingly displayed. "What brings you to my quarters? Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my study?" His words were harsh but ironically said it so sweetly.

Pansy's smile melted momentarily as if her makeup was dripping, but did her best to keep up a front. "Where were you this morning? I told you we had a guest coming over," she said most calmed and controlled.

He snorted. "Millicent fucking _Bul_strode hardly counts as a guest, my dear," he said with a chuckle, downing his drink.

She wanted to snap, yet still she kept her cool. "Yes but she is my friend, _sweetheart_."

"Tiffany was my friend and you kicked her arse out on the porch the minute you met her."

"I saw her in bed with _you_!" she yelled in his face.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "So what? We were close friends."

"Where were you?" she asked again. He didn't answer and while pouring himself another drink, he didn't look like he was planning on answering. "You were with a girl weren't you?" Her eyes narrowed with growing anger. "You're a fucking pig you know that."

He drank and poured himself yet another glass of rum, this time filling it fully. "What do you want from me Pansy?" he asked finally, having had enough of this conversation. She didn't say anything, only carrying a disgusted and disgruntled expression like a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Do you have any idea what the other pureblooded families say about me? I'm a fucking disgrace thanks to you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I wouldn't be sleeping around if I got better action from you, but I'll tell you what. If you're so bloody sick of me then go ahead, divorce my arse." He looked at her daringly, taking a sip of rum. She stared back unflinchingly but eventually turned away, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't think I'm stupid. I know about the prenuptial agreement you tricked me into signing."

"You know for someone not-so-stupid I would've assumed you knew what you were doing."

Pansy snatched the glass from his hands and whipped it at the wall, shattered pieces flying everywhere. For a fleeting moment they just stared at one another, challenging the other to make the first move; whether it be a move of attack or for retreat, just anything. Draco's mouth twitched into a smirk just as Pansy exhaled from her nostrils, like a bull waiting eagerly to be let out of its cage.

She turned away and stormed out, leaving the relatively laidback Draco unphased. He scoffed. "The bitch still doesn't know I know about her assassins. Hell, she doesn't even know about Granger yet. Fuck, I bloody well better keep it that way or I won't be the only target on her hit list," he said to himself, grabbing a different glass off the cabinet.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron finds out she's expecting...finally! lol 


End file.
